A startling look into the future
by Kilyn
Summary: This story is a excerpt of a new character warning James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter about what will happen to them in the future. And I got bored so I'm thinking of adding some romance (that's why Cleopatra Miokey is in this story). So enjoy it!
1. Default Chapter

In the deepening darkness in which I was stuck, I felt sick and alone. As though my happiness was forever gone. I wished against all that Cleo would come and comfort me or at any least my mother or father come. Anyone to comfort me to wrap me in their arms and just tell me how much they would never leave me. But I knew that they would never come, my father and mother had been dead for more than 10 years of my life. Cleo, I had just witnessed her death a most unpleasant and gruesome death. How I would if given the chance kill myself. How many of my childhood friends had been killed in front of me? Killed by those who expected me to protect and defend their sorry Asses. I felt like dieing and bringing this whole world with me. Damn it all to hell, who cares anyway? No body that's who, no body! I cursed and cursed; going through how much pain I had gone through just in two months. Let this world die in what they deem glory. Let me rest with those I love, those who care about me, and those who understand me.

"Kilyn!" a voice shouted.

I felt as though that voice was a person I knew. As though this voice was someone I cared deeply about, and who cared deeply about me.

"Kilyn!" the shouting voice sounded again. What ever this voice wanted, take it and leave me with my misery. I cared for nothing, nothing at all.

"Damn it Kilyn!" the voice cursed, "Kilyn wake up!"

My eyelids fluttered open. My eyes were not accounted to the bright sunlight in the room. Wherever I was make them close the damn blinds! I thought quickly to myself. I looked around and saw bed hangings drawn have way around me. I was in a bed, I thought depressed by the whole scene. Here I thought that I was by Cleo's grave mourning her death, like a decent person. But no while she was dead in a casket I was living it up in what looked like a goosed filled bed (by the feel of it anyways). I'm a horrible person! I looked around the rest of the room and was surprised at what I saw. Near me was a beautifully crafted desk made of mahogany. It was filled with rolls of parchment scattered all over it, obviously the person had been searching for something and couldn't find it. There were upturned inkbottles, quills of fine quality thrown carelessly around. Who would do such a thing? I looked around the room more, and saw that their were four other beds and desks quite like mine. But the others were better kept then this one near me. I felt cold and was shivering uncontrollably; I wrapped my arms around me trying to warm my cold skin.

"Where am I?" I questioned out loud weakly.

"About time Kilyn!" a nagging voice stated sharply, "Remus and the others are waiting! Remember we promised them that we'd go to the last Hogemade trip with them, you know before everyone left for Christmas? I swear Kilyn you're so forgetful. You'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to you."

My eyes widened, I recognized that voice. But no it couldn't be her, she was dead there had to be a good explanation. Yeah that was it, a good and reasonable explanation. I looked up at the voice and gasped as I saw Cleopatra Miokey's face, with a most irritated look on it. My heart was racing a mile a minute. What the hell was going on here?

"Your supposed to be dead!" I blurted out all common sense flying right out of my head.

"What ever are you talking about Kilyn?" she grinned at my wild accusation, "I'm more than alive, I'm in love! Remember that's why I asked you and Remus to come with me. You know cause I'm nervous about this date of mine."

"I have to go and see Professor Dumbledore!" I stated leaping out of my bed hastily getting dressed.

"What!" Cleo exclaimed watching me pull me jeans up and changing my shirt, "You can't ditch me for today. We don't have classes at all, remember Dumbledore gave you the day of so you could have some fun?"

"No this doesn't make any sense it must be cause of him," I muttered looking for my shoes and socks obviously having difficulty, "It just has to be him, oh please dear god let it be him."

"Kilyn what are you talking about?" Cleo said jamming her body against the only exist out of the room, "Your not leaving this room until you give me a good reason why I shouldn't smack you one in the face!"

When I had finally located my shoes and socks and had them on. I made my way, not hearing what Cleo said I ran into her. I jumped back and pulled my wand out pointing it at her.

_"Pertrificus Totalus!"_ shouted Kilyn, as Cleo made to raise her wand.

The arms and legs snapped together and she fell backwards, back down on to the rug at the entrance of the door, stiff as a board and unable to move to stop her. I stepped over and ran down the stairs. Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter who bombarded me with a million questions confronted me. I hastily avoided them and ran out the portrait exit. I ran all the way bumping into others who were laughing and giggling. Not really caring if I bumped into the Minister himself I would continue to run. I ran all the way until I came across two stone gargoyles standing guard at an entrance. I ran up to them and caught my breath before I uttered the password.

"Fizzing Whizzbee," I stated my voice hoarse and cracked from exhaustion of running the whole way.

The gargoyles nodded and sprang to life; they jumped out of the way for me. They revealed a well-crafted stone, spiral staircase. I ran up the stairs and burst into the room. Knowing full well that nobody but the Headmaster was there.

"Professor Dumbledore!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, "I need to speak to you. It's urgent! I had another vision of the future, and it's not pretty! Please come out! I need you."

The last bit I had whispered. Albus Dumbledore was my father's best friend, and his best man at his wedding. They were like brothers. So Dumbledore treated me like a niece and his door was always open to me. Whether it be help with my homework or just plain comforting by someone who understood her pain.

"Kilyn I'm right here no need for yelling," he whispered standing up near the fire.

I jumped as I heard him talk. I looked at him carefully, judging whether this was the true Dumbledore. In the past I have been tricked. I saw that he was wearing purple and red robes with intricate gold and sliver details, with enormous sleeves to hide his bony figure. Anyone could wear such wizard's robes. But nobody could take his eyes. Those crystal blue eyes that held you in space and time, those eyes that had witnessed so much and learned so much. Now looked upon her with peace and calmness that was uncomforting at times.

"What vision would have you come running up here with such terror and fear upon your young features?" he calmly asked gesturing for me to take the chair opposite him.

I walked over and sat down rather emotionally upset. I gasped trying to control my heartbeat and breath. Otherwise I couldn't tell him what horrible things I had witnessed no longer than 1 to 2 hours ago.

"Here Kilyn this should calm you and ease the burning pain of the run you just had," he stated handing me a cup of tea warm to my touch, but strangely hurtful in a way.

I shook the pain away and drank some of the tea. It's soothing feeling going down my throat. I took in a big breath and was ready to tell him what I had seen.

"Professor Dumbledore," I whispered, "I saw all of my friends lives be destroyed, by lack of job oppurtunities, by Azkaban, and by death."

I felt a silent tear fall down my cheek. I knew that he was contemplating my wild hysteria as some thought it was.


	2. The vision

I took a deep breath and calmed my shaking hands. The only way I was going to get this enormous responsibility of my shoulders was to tell him. But it was difficult, to scare and hurt him when I thought of him so dearly. Would he even believe me? Was this whole thing a sham in his eyes? Oh god please let him believe me!  
  
"I need you to tell me Kilyn," he whispered folding his hands on his lap, "Just calm down and tell me, or what shall I say to comfort you?"  
  
I looked up at his kind face and smiled lightly. I nodded my head and once again took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay I am as calm as I'm ever going to get," I supposed feeling the pressure slide of my shoulders and the words come to my mind, "Professor this is going to be hard to believe but I know that it was Voldemorts handy work. I know that he will bring this pain upon my friends and on myself."  
  
He nodded his clear eyes eye's unsteadying in looking at me. I felt those crystal blue eyes pierce through me like a dagger going through my heart.  
  
"Well like all of my previous visions they acted like normal dreams," I whispered remembering vividly what I had been dreaming, "But like usual it then swirls and the colors become merged together. Creating a swirling vortex in which I have no choice but to go and see."  
  
I paused feeling a little sick from knowing what I had to tell, or should I say reveal to Professor Dumbledore. Give me strength!  
  
"But normally what my visions tell me is what the weather will be like or what kind of mess James is going to suggest," I smiled a little sensitive and at ease as I remembered my friends, "I came through expecting one of those things. But to my dismay I saw my friends all standing their looks of horror on their faces as I stepped through. I thought that maybe they were playing a joke on me. But still to my disappointment it was no joke. I saw Cleo step forward and be there to be blasted with the green light of the Avada Kedavra spell. Then I saw Sirius become wasted by Azkaban. After that I saw Peter being blown apart. James and Lily were killed by the same killing curse that killed Cleo."  
  
I began to shake with the horror of reliving and retelling the whole tale of each of my friends demise. I was silent for quite a while awaiting Professor Dumbledores reply to my horrible vision.  
  
"Kilyn," he whispered placing his withered hand on my own, "What about Remus?"  
  
I swallowed I had forgotten about him. But I didn't want to tell Dumbledore about his ruin, how hard he had worked and all for nothing. I knew that I had to tell him.  
  
"I saw Remus struggle with all his knowledge and still struggle in life," I stated feeling tears brimming at my eyes, "In everything he went to they wouldn't hire him, and all cause he was a werewolf. He died that way Professor, he died unable to do anything."  
  
"Kilyn are you sure this wasn't just a horrible dream for you?" Dumbledore questioned drinking his tea.  
  
"Professor I'm pretty sure if it was a dream I wouldn't be this troubled by it!" I stated my voice harsh and pretty level for the way I was feeling, "If for one minute you think that I like these visions that my accursed father left me. Then your wrong!"  
  
I stood up feeling the anger that I had towards my father emanating from every part of my body. I hated these stupid visions, they caused me such pain that no body could ever understand. It felt as though someone performed the Crucaitus Curse on me countless times. I walked over to near the fireplace and sighed as I stared into the fire. What would I do if he did not believe me?  
  
"Kilyn I would think that you liked these visions," he stated his voice sounding surprised.  
  
"What!" I yelled, "These visions that my father passed down to me, they hurt and they tear my soul apart! I hate him for it! I hope that he rots in hell for the pain he has left me with! Him and all the others who have committed heinous crimes! I hate him!"  
  
I banged my hand on the bricks that outlined the fireplace. I felt warm blood trickle down my hand as I calmed down. I heard the paintings around say "Why I never!" I did not care what they thought about this. How could any of them understand?  
  
"Kilyn you don't hate him," Dumbledore said I heard him standing up, "In fact you love him all the more for giving you this gift of foresight. You love him so much that you feel it's your fault that they are dead and you still live. You feel the pain in your heart consume you, you feel that if you become angry and say you hate him that he'll come and comfort you. But Kilyn he isn't going to come back. I'm sorry but he is gone and it isn't your fault that they are dead! Do you understand me?"  
  
I turned and saw Albus Dumbledore standing there unflinching at my anger.  
  
"No you can't understand," I whispered feeling a tear slide down my face.  
  
I walked out of the room and ran all the way to the Owlery. I stood there and looked outside. I felt the coldness of winter circulate around me. Feeling for once free and alive. No problems to worry about, and no visions of the future or the past bothering her. I looked outside and saw that they were coming back from Hogsmeade; they were all smiling and laughing. I screamed and screamed. I wanted to die! How could I say those horrible things about my father? I'm such a horrible person. I knelt down on my knees shaking with the suppressed emotions. 


	3. Weak and Blackmailed

"Why did you leave me with such a curse father?" I whispered into the cold winter's night, "This gift you think you left me has caused nothing but pain upon me. Please I beg of you, if you still watch over your daughter, take it away from me!"

She sobbed quietly into the wee hours of the night. Finally cold and tired she decided that it was best that she go downstairs and go to sleep. Though now she had all the time on her hands she still felt that she best go to sleep now. The emotional roller coaster today had been quite difficult to handle. As she stepped down the last of the ladders stairs, she bumped into somebody. She fell down and felt her hand be scraped on the rocks that the owls sometimes pecked off.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she hastily stated apologizing for not watching who was coming and going, "It was all my fault, please excuse me. I did not know that people still came up here this late at night."

She quickly got up and helped whoever it was to his feet.

"That is alright I was in a rush," the man's voice was soft but yet angered that he was delayed by me.

"Well I'm sorry," I whispered awkwardly, "My name's Kilyn by the way. Who are you?"

His head snapped up and his hood fell down, to reveal the greasy black haired kid Severus Snape. I jumped back removing my hand from his arm. This kid had always loathed me; I was everything he wasn't just like James was. This kid; who was an expert at the Dark Arts, but who cursed me every time he saw me walking down the hallways.

"Snape!" I hissed backing away instantly going for my wand.

I looked for it and remembered that I had not grabbed it this morning. I was so distressed over my vision that I had run to Dumbledore first, and had not been back to the dorm since. He saw that I didn't have my wand, and he smiled deviously.

"Well are we with out a weapon?" he asked his voice slick and sly, "The great hero Kilyn without her wand? Why now would she not have her wand? Oh yes cause she ran straight to Dumbledore and didn't bother going back to the dorm. Now isn't that right?"

My eyes widened, how did he know? Was he now stalking me for some evil plot to get revenge on me? I walked a little away from him trying to get a better shot for the only way I could actually run.

"So it doesn't matter or concern you so don't fret," I said taking a few more steps away from him, "So I bid you goodnight and you can curse me tomorrow if you want. I'm to tired right now."

He grabbed my arm and pushed me agianst the wall, causing me to hit my head. I felt weak and could feel my strength giving out. Damn you Snape! I cursed him for all he was worth. He muttered an incantation and I was stuck to the wall. I tried to move but knew he had put a sticky spell on me. He came up and began punching me, everywhere he could. He kicked me and he even took a knife and slashed at me. If he thought that I would scream for him. He was sorely mistaken, if I did not scream when Voldemort tortured. Me what makes him think I would for him?

"Well this had better teach you to be a little more nicer to me from now on," he whispered right nex to my ear, "If you tell anyone, then guess what. I'll do this to some first year little girl, and not end till you know what."

My eyes widened and I sighed. I knew that I had to agree to it. So I nodded and felt my body fall to the ground. I lay their till I heard him walk away. I fell asleep their, and I knew that I would probably be found by some first year girl.


End file.
